Kaelyn
by EmilyTheStrange13
Summary: The story of Kaelyn, the eighth Cullen who was part of the family before Bella even met Edward. But who was she, why hadn't anyone mentioned her before, and why was she back now? Rated T just be safe.
1. Kaelyn

_Don't own Twilight or its characters and all that fun stuff. This is set years after Breaking Dawn, and the Cullens have to move since they haven't aged._

1. Kaelyn

Meadow Lakes, Alaska--cloudy for 340-some days each year. The Cullens were moving back to their house here. I watched from the trees near-by as the movers hurried to get the house ready before their arrival. The Cullens were coming back--my family was coming home.

I watched, smiling to myself and remembering my family. When they found me, the family consisted of Carlisle and Esme, my parents; Edward and Emmett, my big brothers; my sister Alice and the love of her life, Jasper; and the love of Emmett's life, Rosalie. I have never been sure how I became a vampire, though something about the cloudy memory still troubled me even now, fifty or so years later.

The first memory I have after waking up from the internal fire was looking up at Emmett's face smiling down at me, and Rosalie's next to his. Emmett had found me here, in this very forest, already bitten and writing in pain. He and Rosalie stayed with me the whole time until I woke up.

Emmett explained what happened as Rosalie held me while I tried to comprehend what he was telling me. I remember her gently running her hand through my hair, it had been very soothing. Once I got over the shock of what had happened, the two of them took me hunting right away to calm my fiery thirst. I was instantly attached to them, they made me feel safe. I smiled to myself at the memory of Emmett catching a grizzly bear for me on that first hunting trip.

Emmett and Rosalie brought me home and introduced me to the family that day. I quickly grew close to all of them. I was the youngest in both senses. I was obviously a newborn vampire, but I had only just turned 16 before I died. I was the favorite sibling to all of them and the favorite child, and they all knew it. I had liked being the baby of the family, I missed it very much. We all had a wonderful relationship. My relationship with Edward though, was a special one. The others each had their soulmates but we knew that we weren't meant for each other like that. We were alone, but together. I loved all of my siblings very much, but Edward was my favorite. I spent most of my time with him.

I grinned, still watching the movers, as I remembered the day I discovered my gift. Rosalie and I were modifying a car together when she asked me to hand her a wrench. I turned to reach for it when it suddenly flew through the air and into my hand. I had been so surprised that I had dropped it. Telekinesis. The whole family was ecstatic and I had felt so proud.

My happy life with them was almost a blur. We were always together, always happy. I never got to go to school with them--I had still thirsted for the blood of humans too much--but I waited patiently for them every day. I used to sit on the railing at the top of the stairs waiting for them to come home. I would then jump on the first one of my siblings to walk through the door. They would always try to dodge my playful attack, but I always managed to get one of them.

I looked through the front window into the house, sighing as my gaze settled upon that railing I used to sit on. Life with the Cullens had been amazing... until the day he came. I frowned as I thought back to that day--the day that changed my whole life.


	2. The Day That Changed My Life

2. The Day That Changed My Life

_This has been such a long day... shouldn't they be home by now? I'm so bored!_ I heard myself sigh as I thought my whiny thoughts. _Bored, bored, bored, bored..._ I was home alone today, Esme went shopping in Anchorage, Carlisle was at work, and my brothers and sisters were all at school. I found a book that I hadn't yet read and I finished it quickly. After pacing the house for a while, I climbed up to my spot on the railing to wait for my siblings to come home.

I realized it too late. Mid-jump I noticed the malicious red eyes and the evil grin. I knew this was the vampire who had created me. As I fell through the air, my thoughts became clouded and confused. I knew he did that to me so that I could not react and it rendered me helpless. I noticed the glinting diamond blade in his hand only a moment before it was plunged into my abdomen. I screamed as I crumpled to the floor. That blade was one of the few things that would pierce my skin, and I knew the wound would heal if he didn't rip me to shreds and burn the pieces first. This did not console me at all. I screamed again as he pulled it out and stabbed me one more time. The pain was excruciating. I wanted to black out, but that wasn't possible--so instead, I wanted to die.

Each time it occurred to me that I should fight back, the cloud of confusion wiped over me. I lay on the ground, curled up in a weak defense as I watched him set up a fire. I knew I was going to die. I knew that he was going to rip me to pieces right then and there, and then burn me. I knew my time was up.

As he finished building the fire, I tensed, ready to be killed, but the monster ran into the house instead. Only a minute and a half had passed since I had jumped off the railing, and three seconds later the monster reappeared. He was holding some of my clothes--my scent strong on each item--and he threw them into the fire. I watched as they burned to a pile of ashes with a trace of my scent, and I understood that I was not going to die at that moment.

He wrapped me in his coat to cover my scent, picked me up violently, and ran into the forest. As he carried me away, I heard my siblings and my mother come home at the same time. I tried to shout, but the confusion washed over me and I couldn't remember how to yell. I listened helplessly to the angry growls of my siblings and the anguished cries of my mother. I thought I was never going to see them again, I thought I would die before I got the chance.


	3. Reflections

3. Reflections

I shuddered as I relived that day in my mind. After that day, I spent ten years in captivity. The monster vampire's name was Christopher. He had found out about my gift and was hoping to keep me so he could use my gift in battle. He tried to "train" me, but I would not cooperate. Finally, after ten years in captivity, I managed to kill him and burn the pieces. My living nightmare was dead, he was gone. But so was my family.

I remember being angry for a long time because they had left me, but in time I came to realize that they had not left with the intention of hurting me. They had thought I was dead, and the people in the area would have noticed that they had not aged in a very long time. I sighed, I guess it didn't matter that they had left now, because they were coming back. I was so excited to see them, and to show them how I had grown.

I had trained hard ever since I killed Christopher. I had nowhere to go, and nothing to do so I trained myself. I became faster and stronger than I already was, and I developed my gift much farther. When I had first discovered my gift, I could move small objects over small distances. It required me to use my hands to control these objects in the air, and it required very much concentration. I have developed this gift so far that I can now throw a large boulder across large, vast fields without so much as looking at it. I could even use my gift to a certain extent on myself. I could levitate myself or use it to float through the air.

As I stared blankly at the house, I noticed that the movers were finishing and getting ready to leave. I knew that the Cullens would be here soon after they left. I wanted to surprise my family when they got home, but I knew how difficult that is with Alice and Edward. I kept changing my mind so that Alice would not see my plan, and I tried to stay a safe distance from the house so Edward couldn't hear my thoughts. I knew he wouldn't be listening for them though, so I did not have to go far.

Suddenly, a line of cars pulled up the long driveway. I watched silently as eight beautiful vampires got out of cars and looked around at their new home. I froze and my mouth dropped open a little. Eight vampires. There was a new vampire standing between Alice and Edward. I was shocked. Suddenly my attention was drawn to Esme. She stood a few feet away from the rest of the family, staring sadly at the spot on the pavement that was still slightly scorched. The rest of the family went to join her and judging by the look on the new vampire's face, she had no idea what had happened here.

I couldn't decide if that bothered me or not, but I tried to let it go. I couldn't bear to watch their sadness anymore. I took off my necklace with our family's crest on it. We all wore the crest in some form of jewelry and mine is similar to Alice's necklace. I held it in my hand for a moment and then let go of it. I floated it about ten feet in the air and over to the small circle they had formed around the scorch mark. Once it was in the middle of their circle, I allowed it to fall to the ground.

They all stumbled back in surprise. I watched their confusion as I climbed up a tree right on the edge of the forest. They would be able to see me now if they ever got over the confusion of my necklace. Alice was the first to recover, she walked up to the necklace and picked it up. I watched the look of shock cross her face again as she realized exactly what had just fallen into their circle. She smelled it and looked almost in pain.

"It still has her scent on it," I heard her whisper in the distance. "It's like she's still here..."

I rolled my eyes, they weren't getting it. I used my telekinesis to throw a stick at the back of Emmett's head. He whipped around and his mouth fell open the moment his eyes locked on me. I smiled as innocently as I could and shrugged. And then he took off running, at vampire speed of course, over to my tree. I laughed and jumped down into his arms to meet him.

He pulled me into a huge hug and held me close. His unnecessary breathing was fast as the rest of the family ran over to greet us.

"You're alive," he breathed into my ear.

I smiled, "It's a long story..."

He pulled back a bit from the hug, "You threw a stick at me..."

I giggled at his playfully offended look at laughed, "It was an accident?"

Smiling, I pushed him to the ground and we began to wrestle just as we had done before Christopher had come for me. The only difference was that this time, I was much stronger than last time. I had him pinned in under a minute. I sat on his chest and grinned triumphantly while Emmett lied on the ground looking confused.

Suddenly there was a rush of hands as I was passed from family member to family member, each one hugging me tightly and talking in fast, excited voices. Once I had hugged all seven of my family members, and Emmett had gotten over the surprise of losing a fight, Alice put my necklace back on for me and turned me around to face Edward. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"I missed you so much," she whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too," I smiled and leaned my head against hers.

Just then Edward grabbed the hand of the new vampire and brought her over to me, "Kaelyn, this is Bella. Bella, this is my little sister Kaelyn." He smiled at me and I knew he had found his soulmate. I didn't know how I felt about this, so I kept my mind off of it so he wouldn't hear my thoughts.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you too," she mumbled. She still looked throughly confused.

"Well this has been a wonderful surprise," Carlisle said as he kissed my forehead. "Let's go inside and get everyone settled, and then maybe Kaelyn will tell us what happened." He looked at me questioningly and I nodded.

"Of course," I didn't really want to relive that part of my past, but I wanted them to know.

Alice laced her arm through my left and Rosalie did the same on my right. Rosalie smiled at me as she brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"My little sister," she smiled proudly. We all walked back to the house, Emmett still grumbling about losing a fight to his baby sister.


	4. Home Again

4. Home Again

We walked into the house and Rosalie sat down on the couch and pulled me into her lap. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I smiled and put my head on her shoulder as Alice sat down next to u_s_. The rest of the family filed into the room. I flashed an innocent smile at Emmett and he stopped grumbling instantly. I knew he couldn't stay mad at me.

It was silent for a moment, I was reluctant to start my story. Carlisle took the hint and began to tell me everything that had happened while I was gone. He told me about leaving Alaska and moving to Forks. He told me about Edward meeting Bella and their whole story. He told me that I had a niece and that she was with a werewolf right now. It was a lot to process, I focused on his every word so that my mind couldn't wander to this new vampire. I still wasn't sure if I approved or not, and I didn't want to offend Edward.

Carlisle finished his story and I knew it was my turn. I tried to speak but it was as if I couldn't remember how. I opened my mouth a few times but I kept shutting it.

Esme looked worried, "Kaelyn, if it's too hard, you don't have to..." she trailed off.

"No, I want you to know," I whispered.

I looked at Edward, _Can I just show you?_ I thought to him. He hesitated then nodded.

"Edward will tell you," I whispered. I closed my eyes and Rosalie tightened her grip on me reassuringly. I remembered each event carefully, starting at the day when Christopher came for me, so Edward could see it all. I thought through each memory including the confused state Christopher constantly put me in. I began to tremble slightly at the memories I had been suppressing for years. I stopped before I got to the part about killing Christopher.

Edward explained to the family what he had seen so far. He got to the point where I had stopped and looked at me questioningly. I took a deep breath and continued remembering. I felt Alice take my hand in hers, and I felt a little stronger. I had never tried to think of these memories, so I wasn't aware that they would have such a strong effect on me.

I finished and my mind went blank. I kept my eyes closed and remained trembling in Rosalie's arms as Edward began to tell the rest of my story. I hadn't noticed that I had been whimpering slightly as I heard Edward tell my story until I felt two hands take me out of Rosalie's arms. I opened my eyes as Jasper carried me back to his spot on the other side of Alice. He sat down and I curled back up in his arms, still shaking. I felt him trying to calm me and I didn't fight it. I closed my eyes listening to Jasper's breathing instead of Edward's voice as I felt the wave of calm wash over me.

When I felt I was calm and in control again I sighed and sat up a little, "Thanks, Jazz." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Anytime, Kaelie," He smiled and played with my hair as the family sat, taking in my story.

My mind began to wander and just as I began to think about the new vampire, Bella, I noticed Edward looking at me. Probably monitoring my thoughts. I immediately began to sing a French lullaby in my head. It was a song Rosalie used to sing to me, and I knew she sang it in her head when she wanted to avoid thinking about something around Edward. It probably wasn't my best move, because now he would know that I was trying not to think of something, but I didn't want to hurt my big brother with what I thought about Bella.

Edward frowned slightly but he didn't say anything. I paused in the song as I looked at him, _Sorry..._ was all I could think before going back to my song. He didn't react because Carlisle stood up and smiled.

"Now I know what we can do with the extra room we have in this house," he grinned at me.

A room, I smiled to myself. I hadn't had a place to call my own since the last time I had lived in this house. Carlisle made a few phone calls and arranged to have furniture and things for my room delivered by the end of that day. I smiled again, it was so nice to be home. My smile faded a little, I was still unsure about Bella. I needed some time to think... without Edward in my head.


	5. School

5. School

The next few days were like a dream. I was so happy to be back with my family again. The only part I did not like, were the nights they chose to spend as couples. I tried my best to ignore them on those nights, it was just strange to think about. These nights though, were the ones that I used to spend with Edward. He had kept me entertained, but he was with Bella now, and I was on my own. I read all the new books Carlisle had picked up over the years. My perfect vampire memory allowed me to learn Spanish in just a few nights. I also played piano or went outside, or did whatever I could to avoid thinking about Bella. I was beginning to resent her though, and I tried to keep that out of my thoughts.

I must have been doing a good job, because Edward never said anything about it. Bella though, seemed to notice something. She always seemed protective around Edward and I began to wonder if she thought that I was jealous of her. I supposed that I was, just not in the way that she thought. She had stolen my brother, not some crush or something.

Other than this strange relationship, all was well. My family was very impressed at the development of my gift, as well as my speed and strength. Emmett was still stronger than me and Edward was still faster, but I managed to beat Emmett every once in a while in a fight and Edward every once in a while in a race. It was as if they had never left.

As the summer came to an end, things were different from the last time they were here. This time, I would be going to school with them. At first, I was very excited. Then, we began to discuss what grades we would all be in, and it went downhill from there.

We all sat in the family room so Carlisle could tell us the plan. He looked around the room and waited for me and Emmett to stop hitting each other. We noticed him waiting and stopped instantly, smiling innocently.

He smiled and began, "We have decided as a family to stay here for as long as possible, so we need to start as young as possible."

We all nodded in agreement and he continued, "Rose and Emmett, you will start as sophomores." They grimaced at the idea, but nodded and Carlisle continued, "Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella, you will be freshman." They too grimaced.

My eyes widened as I realized he hadn't said my name, I stood up so quickly it frightened the whole family. Emmett stood up next to me in defense, looking around to see what had upset me.

"Please, no!" I whined.

Carlisle looked at me apologetically, "I'm sorry Kaelie, you look younger. You'll have to start in eighth grade."

"But..." I began until I heard Emmett begin to howl with laughter behind me.

I snarled and turned around, my golden eyes were black with fury. I tackled him to the ground and he stopped laughing immediately. We began to wrestle, but he didn't put up much of a fight. He just grabbed my wrists in self-defense. I ripped my hands away and ran from the house. I ran as fast as I could knowing Edward would be the only one who could catch me. I didn't turn to see if he was following me, I just kept running.

I ran until I found a large rock formation in the forest. I climbed up on a large boulder towards the top and pulled my knees up to my chest. I rested my chin on my knees and let my mind wander. I knew I was alone and that I had time to think. I let my mind first wander to Bella. I decided I hadn't resented her that much. Just a little. Because of her, I had to spend most nights alone now. I resented her more though, for always being so defensive around me. I supposed that I appeared jealous of her and she had good reason to be defensive, but it still bothered me.

I then let my mind wander to school. Although I didn't want to admit it, Carlisle was right. I didn't look the same age as my older siblings and we didn't want to attract suspicion. I couldn't start as a freshman because then Rose and Emmett would have to be juniors and we would have less time here before we had to move again. I sighed and grumbled quietly about being in middle school while my brothers and sisters all got to be in high school.

Suddenly I heard someone running towards me. I sat up, instantly alert. I gestured at a boulder and it levitated into the air and floated next to me. I didn't need to use my hands with my telekinesis anymore, but when I did I was twice as strong. I stood ready, unsure of who or what was coming towards me. My pixie-like sister ran into the clearing and stopped the instant she saw the boulder. She held her hands up innocently and looked at me with a worried look on her face.

"I just came to talk," she said keeping her arms in the air.

I put the boulder down and sighed as I put my head back on my knees.

"What do you want Alice?" I mumbled as she flitted to my side, sitting down next to me.

"I just came to make sure you were okay," she smiled at me.

I didn't look at her, it was too hard to stay mad at everything when she was smiling at me like that. I turned my head away from her as she began to rub my back lightly.

She tried to reassure me, "We'll still all be together in the same school. We'll make sure we have lunch together too. And who knows, maybe they'll let you test up into some of the freshman classes with us."

I turned to look at her. Big mistake. There was no way I could stay mad at my big sister and she knew it. I sighed again, this time in defeat.

"I know," I mumbled. "It'll all be okay, blah, blah, blah..."

She giggled and I couldn't help smiling a little.

"Come on, hun," She stood up and held her hand out to me. "We should go back. Carlisle and Esme are afraid you ran away for good."

I took her hand and she pulled me up. She then pulled me up onto her back and smiled back at me, she knew I liked piggy-back rides. She slowed as she reached the house and I opened the door for her before we even climbed the stairs. She smiled and shook her head a little before walking into the house. Carlisle and Esme ran into the room as she set me down. Carlisle began to apologize, but I stopped him.

"No, it's my fault. I'm sorry I got upset, it's not exactly what I would have wanted, but you're right. It's what's best for the family."

He still looked a little concerned, "Are you sure? We can work around it if you want to be a freshman."

I walked up to him and hugged him tightly, "I'm sure, daddy." I smiled up at him as he hugged me back. Most of the time my siblings called Carlisle and Esme by their names, but I knew how much they liked it when I referred to them as 'mom and dad.' It made them feel that much more like parents, and I would always be their baby girl. I gave Esme a hug too and turned to see Alice still standing there with a big grin on her face.

"What?" I wasn't sure what she was smiling at.

"I guess we'll need new school clothes, won't we?" Her grin widened as Esme nodded.

Carlisle laughed and shook his head, "Esme and I will take the boys to enroll you all in school, why don't you girls all head to Anchorage together?"

Alice and I giggled excitedly and I ran off to find Rosalie as she ran off to find Bella.


	6. Shopping

6. Shopping

I walked out into the garage as Alice was shoving Bella into the car. Bella was resisting and almost winning. I flicked my wrist subtly and she fell back into the car looking shocked and confused. Alice just smiled and rolled her eyes at me. I shrugged and got in the back of the car behind the passenger seat. Rosalie turned me around and started playing with my long brown hair. I smiled. I had missed my big sisters and judging by the fact that they had hardly let me out of their sight since they had been back, I would guess that they missed me too. Alice got into the driver's seat and turned on the car. She sped down the driveway and turned west on the highway towards Anchorage.

The half an hour drive got boring within the first four minutes. Alice and Rosalie talked lightly, but both Bella and I remained in a slightly tense silence. I could see that she kept glancing back at me and it bothered me much more than it should have. I laid down across the back seat and put my head in Rosalie's lap. I quietly began to hum the French lullaby that Rosalie sang. When she and Alice stopped talking, she smiled and began to sing it quietly. I smiled and closed my eyes, listening to her clear, beautiful voice.

Finally, the car stopped and I sat up. Alice, Rosalie and I jumped out of the car and Bella got out as slowly as she could. I stood at the door to the mall and forced her out a little faster. She stood there for a moment looking confused again. I frowned slightly, had I forgotten to mention to my family that people were just as easy to move as objects? I smiled sheepishly to myself, I suppose I hadn't mention that when I was telling them how my gift had developed.

Alice had seen what happened, she glanced at me, "Did you...?"

I shrugged and pretended to look confused, "Did I what, Alice?"

She shook her head slightly, "Never mind..."

It was hard to move at a human-like pace when I was so excited. We sped around stores putting together as many outfits as possible. The fourth store was perfect; it had just the right clothes. We walked in and I took off a little too quickly and began pulling things off shelves, sometimes forgetting to actually hold my hands under the pile of clothes I was levitating in front of me to make it look like I was holding them. It was Alice who caught me doing this.

"Kaelie..." she practically sang my name, but I heard the warning tone laced through it.

I smiled guiltily, "Sorry, I forgot."

She just smiled back and went to try on a dress.

When I had finished shopping there, Rosalie took me to the front and paid for our clothes. She then walked over to a dressing room where Alice was forcing Bella to try on some new clothes and whispered that we'd meet them at the next store. She walked back over to me and took all the bags in one hand. She took my hand gently with her free hand and led me out the door. We walked a few stores down and she sat down on a bench. She smiled slightly as she pulled me down next to her.

"Let's talk," she began.

I knew this was going to be about Bella. I knew she and Alice liked Bella, and I could tell they wished that I did too.

I tried to distract her, "Rose, look at that dress! It's so cute, I want it!" I pointed at a dress in a window a few stores down.

By the look on her face, I knew she had guessed that I was trying to distract her. She placed her hand on my cheek and gently turned my face so I was looking at her.

I sighed in defeat and looked down at my hands in my lap, "What?"

She gently lifted my chin so I was looking at her, I tried to avoid looking in her eyes as she spoke, "Kaelie, I just don't understand what's going on between you and Bella. You hardly ever speak to her, you're always very tense around her, and she seems to get nervous every time she's around you. Did something happen between you two?"

I knew Rosalie was concerned. I tried not to look up because I knew if I looked her in the eye, I would give in.

I shrugged, "I dunno... she just doesn't like me." I paused and pouted a little, "She growled at me once too..."

Rosalie looked shocked and I felt bad instantly. Technically, Bella had growled at me, but it was only because I had attacked Edward. I was just messing around, but it had caught her off guard. I watched Rosalie trying to piece it all together.

"When, Kaelie? When did she growl at you? What happened?" She furrowed her brow in concern.

I shrugged and opened my mouth to speak, but I shut it instantly as Alice and Bella walked out of the store we had been in. A few more steps and they would be within hearing distance. I didn't want to get caught in my deceit here and now so I stopped.

"Kaelie..." Rosalie began but I nodded towards Alice and Bella and she stopped. "Later?" she asked.

I didn't answer, I knew I wouldn't have a choice. I stood up as Alice and Bella approached and picked up my bags. I smiled at Alice who was looking at Rosalie questioningly, but I avoided looking at Bella. We shopped for the rest of the day and finally it was time to go home.

We shoved our bags into the trunk as Alice started the car. Rosalie climbed into the front seat and I hissed quietly knowing she had done it on purpose. I climbed sulkily in the back and sat as close to the door as possible. I stared out the window the whole way home without saying a word. When we got home, I grabbed my shopping bags and ran up to my room as fast as I could. I shut and locked the door behind me and began to put away my new clothes. I knew Rosalie would come to talk to me, but I was mad at her and I didn't want to talk. I heard someone knocking on my door a few minutes later but I didn't answer. They tried the doorknob, but they gave up when it didn't open. I sighed and curled up on the couch I had in my room.


	7. Trouble In Paradise

7. Trouble in Paradise

I sat curled up on my couch for a few hours and I couldn't hold back my thoughts any longer. I knew Edward would be listening to hear if I was okay and he would hear all of my harsh thoughts about Bella. I felt the anger in my own thoughts. I knew I was exaggerating everything because I was mad--but I didn't care. I thought about how perfect life was before Bella. Things were different now, and I blamed her. She had stole then attention of my brothers and sister and I had gotten brushed aside. I had the small thought that I still got to spend plenty of time with my siblings, but I forced it out of my head. I didn't want to be reasonable right now. I was mad and something had to fuel that.

It was late evening when the rage in my mind died down. I listened quietly to the rest of the house. Everyone was in their rooms. Carlisle was reading aloud to Esme, Alice and Jasper were talking, and Rosalie and Emmett were... _Ew..._ I thought and tuned them out quickly. I listened to the room next to mine. I heard Bella sigh quietly and turn the page of a book. I listened closer to Edward's breathing. He was mad, fuming even. He must have been listening. A quiet growl from the other side of the wall told me that I was right.

The guilt washed over me and I instantly felt horrible. _I'm sorry,_ I thought to him then leaped lightly out my window. I ran until I reached the river about a mile from our house. I sat on the bank and watched small chunks of ice float by. I pulled my legs to my chest and put my chin on my knees. Without moving, I began to raise the ice out of the water. Piece by piece, I built an ice wall to either side of me, then on in front and one behind. I built a roof and smiled at my own little castle. Maybe I could just stay here for the rest of the weekend. I smiled at the thought and absentmindedly began stacking pebbles on the ground, still without moving a muscle.

I hadn't noticed time passing until water began to drop on me from above. I looked up to see the sun directly overhead, melting a hole in my tiny castle. I sighed, knowing I should go home. I didn't want to get caught out here, glittering in my ice castle, and I didn't want to cause drama at home. I knew I had to fix this.

I glanced up at the widening hole just as it grew too big. My unstable ice castle lost what little stability it had and fell in on me. It would have killed a human, but of course I jumped out without even a scratch. Sadly for me though, I miscalculated my jump. I landed in the river with a splash. I giggled quietly, climbed out, and ran home.

No longer giggling, but still dripping wet, I reached the house. I jumped back up through my window and unlocked my door, though I left it closed. Everyone was still in their rooms, but there were all talking quietly now. I changed into dry clothes and took out my ponytail allowing my wet hair to fall onto my shoulders. Then I went downstairs, sat on the couch, and turned on the TV.

"Fall in a lake?" I heard Emmett's voice behind me as he laughed.

"Not exactly," I mumbled, no longer amused.

He jumped over the back of the couch and sat down next to me. He snatched the remote out of my hand and changed the channel. I growled and reached for the remote. Emmett laughed and swatted my hand away. Not really in the mood to fight, I leaned back and crossed my arms. Emmett chuckled again and that pushed me over the edge. I twisted and tackled him to the floor. He laughed as we wrestled for a few minutes, I simply growled.

"Emmett..." we heard Esme call warningly down the stairs.

We both knew better than to be wrestling in the house, but I was too mad to stop. In under a second he had me on the ground. He sat on my stomach and pinned my arms down.

"So what's the matter?" he asked with that grin still plastered on his face.

I let out a fierce growl that died down into a hiss. I was sure the whole family had heard the commotion, but I only heard one set of footsteps coming down the stairs. I knew it was Jasper as soon as I felt calmness begin to fill the air. I struggled violently against Emmett's grip, not wanting to be forced into calmness.

"Kaelyn!" Emmett's voice was firm now.

I heard the order to stop in just that one word. I instantly gave in, remembering that I had come home to fix this, not make it worse. I closed my eyes in defeat and Emmett stood up. He picked me up and sat me on the couch next to Jasper, then sat down on my other side.

"What's going on?" Emmett's tone was gentle now, concerned.

I looked down at my hands in my lap. "I need to apologize to Edward," I whispered.

"No," I heard Edwards voice behind me, his tone was cold, "You need to apologize to Bella."

I bit my lip. I knew he was right, but I couldn't help still blaming her for things being different.

Edward growled quietly, "You know that's not her fault, Kaelyn."

"Edward..." I heard Bella whisper calmingly. The two of them walked around the couch and sat together in a chair facing us.

"Apologize!" Edward snarled at me.

"I... I..." I couldn't bring myself to do it. The combination of still blaming her a little and Edward's harshness threw me off. I couldn't form my thoughts correctly. I pulled my feet up onto the couch, hugging my knees to my chest defensively as I so often did. I felt Jasper trying to calm me, but Edward stood up quickly.

"Stop it Jasper, let her figure this one out on her own," Edward growled.

If I could have cried, I would have. I knew I was wrong for blaming her, and that I had no right to judge her like that, but I had never seen Edward like this. His snarls and harsh tones reminded me of the only other person who had ever spoken to me like that--Christopher.

"Edward, stop!" I heard Bella yell. "Look at her, she's shaking. You're upsetting her."

I hadn't noticed that I was shaking until she said it out loud. Jasper looked pained, he didn't like feeling my terror and he wanted to restore the calm, but Edward wouldn't let him.

"Good," Edward mumbled, "She needs to understand the cruelty of her thoughts."

I couldn't help it. My mind instantly blamed Bella for Edward's harsh behavior. He had never been this way before she was around. As soon as I had the thought, I regretted it. A loud snarl ripped through Edward's teeth and I was terrified further.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" I hid my face.

"Please, Edward..." I heard Bella beg quietly.

I heard one of them approaching me, I didn't know who it was and I reacted too quickly. I threw my hand up in defense and whoever it was froze in their tracks. I looked up to see Bella staring at me with wide eyes.

"How can she? But... I thought... Edward, I thought my shield was impenetrable. How can she do that?" Bella looked extremely worried.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Shield? What shield?

"She has a shield against all vampire powers involving her mind," Edward snapped at me, though less harsh that before. He turned to her and his tone softened, "That's because her gift isn't mental, Love. She's physically stopping you from moving by pushing back against your forward motion." He glared at me, "You can let go of her now."

I dropped my hand, "Oh, right... sorry..." I mumbled quietly. I stood up and looked at them both, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I turned and ran up the stairs into my room. Alice was sitting on my couch waiting for me. I walked over to her silently and she pulled me down onto her lap. She hugged me close as I buried my face in the crook of her neck. She rocked gently as she hugged me.

"It's okay," she whispered soothingly, "this works out Kaelie. I promise."

I knew Alice saw this working out in the future and I instantly felt better. She wouldn't lie to me so I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. I looked out the window and noticed it was darkening again. Sometimes it felt like time went by so fast as a vampire. I sighed, in less than twelve hours we would be in school. _Great, _I thought, _time to go back to the eighth grade._ I closed my eyes and sighed, breathing in my sister's sweet scent. I tried to make time go by as slowly as possible.

**A/N: sorry, my posting is probably going to slow down for the next week and a half until I have more of a break. More is definitely to come though. Let me know what you think! 3 Emily**


	8. As The Summer Ended

8. As The Summer Ended

Alice sat with me until it was dark. I closed my eyes, wishing I could sleep. When it was dark out, Jasper joined us. He and Alice chatted about small nothings and I let my mind wander. It was as close to sleep as I was going to get.

My thoughts wandered to Bella. With Jasper's calming presence, and the events of the afternoon fresh in my mind, I was able to be reasonable. Bella hadn't ruined anything. She had made Edward happy and I should have been thanking her. I sighed sadly and Alice paused mid-sentence for a moment, then continued when I didn't move.

Edward was right, I needed to apologize to Bella. Tomorrow, before school, I would make sure to talk to her. My mind continued to wander. If Bella hadn't changed things, who had? I knew the answer but I didn't want to think about it. I tried to think of something else, anything else. It didn't work, images of my time with Christopher came rushing back.

_I was sitting in my dark cell. I could see perfectly, but I longed to see light. I had been alone for four or five weeks now, I'd lost count. The fire of my thirst burned at my throat painfully. I heard the door to my cell open and my muscles stiffened. I felt him pick me up and throw me against a wall. My limp body crumpled to the ground, showered in pieces of broken wall, as I tried to remain still. He abused and violated, hoping he could force me to use my gift. I refused, and he got bored and left. This happened over and over throughout my time there, but I refused to give in--until the day I killed him._

"Kaelyn!" Jasper's worried voice pulled me back to reality as Alice shook me lightly.

Both Alice and Jasper were staring at me with wide eyes. Suddenly, I was aware that I was shaking again. I felt Jasper urgently trying to calm me down.

"Sorry," I whispered, "I'm okay." I smiled feebly.

They hesitated then visibly relaxed and Jasper pulled me out of Alice's lap and into his own. I felt his calm and his love flowing through the air around me. I was content again, and resolved to make things right with Bella. She was, after all, my sister-in-law.

Alice and Jasper continued to chat as I watched the sun rise. At about four in the morning, just as the sun was beginning to shine over the horizon, Alice stood up and offered me her hand.

"We should get ready for school," she grinned widely as she pulled me and Jasper off the couch.

He and I rolled our eyes as we followed her out my window. The three of us hunted quickly then ran back to the house. We arrived home just as Edward and Bela did. I suddenly got nervous so I didn't look at them as I walked inside.

I went up to my room and changed into one of my new outfits. I wore a very short skirt and a skimpy tank top. I knew I looked older than eighth grade in that outfit, but I didn't care. As soon as I walked downstairs, Esme saw me. She raised an eyebrow as she looked me over and pointed back up the stairs. I sighed and stomped dramatically up the stairs; I changed into jeans and a hoodie. Esme smiled and nodded approvingly when I came back downstairs and I sulked over to the couch.

Just then, I heard Alice and Rosalie arguing about who got to do my hair. It made me giggle quietly. Alice paused mid-sentence and I could tell she was having a vision.

"Oh,"she mumbled as the vision ended, "You do Kaelie's hair, and I'll do Bella's!"

Suddenly I was in Rosalie's arms. I rolled my eyes as she rushed back upstairs to the bathroom that she and I shared and set me down in a chair in front of the mirror. She began running her fingers through my hair as Alice dragged Bella in by the wrist.

"Alice!" I heard Bella protesting, "Why do I always have to be the barbie doll?"

I smiled sympathetically and we made eye contact in the mirror. She instantly looked frightened. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't think of what to say. I closed my mouth and stared at the sink in front of me.

Alice and Rosalie went to work on our hair. They tried hundreds of different styles, not really looking for the right one yet. I could tell they were having fun. After about an hour, Bella and I both sighed at the same time. I chuckled and she grinned and we made eye contact in the mirror again. She didn't look frightened this time, but it was still awkward. I looked away first, feeling a little better. I knew I would be able to apologize soon, I just didn't know how. Finally, Rosalie settle on two simple braids.

I rolled my eyes, "That was the best you could come up with, Rose?" I chided.

She grinned, "They just make you look so cute... and young enough to be in middle school"

I heard her stifle a giggle and I turned and tackled her to the ground in one swift movement.

"Kaelyn!" I heard Carlisle's warning voice from downstairs.

I stood up angrily and sulked out of the room and down the stairs. I walked past Emmett and saw him open his mouth to make a comment. I shot him a glare and growled quietly and he grinned and shut his mouth. I wandered sulkily over to Carlisle and stood next to him. He smiled kindly and pulled me into a gentle hug.

"You look perfect," he whispered and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks," I wrapped my arms around his neck returning the hug. He straightened up, picking me up so I was up at his level.

"Are you going to be good at school or do I have to have your siblings watch you?" he grinned knowing I would not let him down.

I sighed dramatically, "I'll try to behave, but I can't make any promises." We laughed as the rest of my siblings came downstairs.

"Alright," Carlisle said as he set me down. "Off you all go. Play nice with the other children," he grinned, "and each other," he added as an after thought.

The seven of us grabbed our backpacks full of brand new notebooks and pens and headed out to the garage. We piled into two cars--Emmett, Rosalie and I were in Emmett's Jeep, and the rest went in Edward's Volvo--and drove off towards school as the summer ended.


	9. Eighth Grade

9. Eighth Grade

We pulled into the parking lot and got out of the cars. We stood in a group between the two cars and watched the other students arrive. Finally, the warning bell rang and we all picked up our bags.

"Come on," Emmett said as he grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards the building, "I'll walk you to your classroom."

We walked in silence until we finally reached the door. Emmett gave me a big hug and smiled reassuringly.

"You'll be okay. See you at lunch," he ruffled my hair before giving me a gentle shove into the room and walking off to find his own class.

I found my desk and sat down silently. I slumped down in my chair. My throat burned dully as the other students filed in. I could feel everyone staring at me, I sighed and ignored them. Who wouldn't stare? I was the only new girl in the class this year and I was a vampire--not that they knew that--and I was dazzling to them. I fidgeted occasionally in an attempt to appear human. Finally, the class started. The teacher introduced me, I nodded slightly and she began the first Algebra lesson right away. Most of the students paid attention to her, but there was one boy who would not stop staring at me. I ignored him and pretended to pay attention.

I tried to look human, but it was hard to remember not to use my telekinesis whenever I needed a pen or something. The first teacher taught the math lesson, then moved on to geography. After that class, we got a small break during which I finished my homework for those two classes with time to spare. After the break, a new teacher came and taught history then English.

Finally, it was time for lunch. I stood in line and got an apple and a bag of chips. Just as I was about to go find an empty table, I felt an arm wrap around my waist from behind. I smiled as I noticed Emmett's scent. He picked me up and brought me over to a table where Edward, Bella, and Rosalie were sitting, and I giggled as he set me down.

"Lucky you," Emmett teased, "You get to eat with the high schoolers."

I ignored Emmett and sat down in the empty seat between Rosalie and Bella. Bella shifted very slightly away from me, but didn't say anything in protest. I smiled at both her and Edward, thinking about making it up to Bella somehow. Edward heard my thoughts and his cold glare softened instantly, though he still seemed a little skeptical.

I opened my bag of chips and sort of poked them, moving them around my tray. They looked disgusting to me. Two more trays were set down on the table as Alice and Jasper joined us. Alice giggled and hid behind Jasper as she saw my intentions of throwing a chip at her. I laughed and threw it anyway, maneuvering it slightly around Jasper with telekinesis. Alice laughed but Rosalie gave me a warning look.

"Kaelyn, you know you can't do that here," she scolded in a voice much to low and quiet for the humans to hear.

"I know..." I sighed and looked back down at my tray.

My siblings discussed their days so far and how boring school was. They asked about my day and I summarized it for them. I didn't realize that I had mention the boy who wouldn't stop staring until it was too late. The teasing began instantly. Suddenly, all of my siblings, including Edward, were going on about how he must be my soulmate or something along those lines. The only other silent person at the table besides me was Bella. I looked at her gratefully and I thought she smiled at me.

Before I could be sure, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. We stood up, cleared our trays, and went our separate ways as they headed towards the high school wing, and I towards the middle school wing.

I had life science next. In that class, I did all the homework for the day that I hadn't already finished. Next, I went to Spanish Level 1. I rolled my eyes many times throughout that class. I was fluent in Spanish, and my classmates were painful to listen to. I sat quietly until there were about five minutes left in class.

"Kaelyn," I was startled to hear the teacher say my name, "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"In Spanish?" I asked without sitting up in my chair or anything.

The teacher nodded, "As much as you can."

I held back a smile as I told the made-up story of who I was, "Pues, yo soy Kaelyn. Tengo trece años y soy de Forks, Washington. Tengo tres hermanos que se llaman Edward, Emmett, y Jasper. También tengo tres hermanas que se llaman Bella, Rosalie, y Alice. Todos nosotros somos adoptados y nuestras padres se llaman Carlisle y Esme. En mi opinion, debo estar en una clase de español mas difícil. Espero que yo pueda." I smiled sweetly as I finished and then focused on doodling in my notebook. _(For you non-Spanish speakers: Well, I'm Kaelyn. I'm 13 years old, and I'm from Forks, Washington. I have three brothers named Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. I also have three sisters named Bella, Rosalie and Alice. All of us are adopted and our parents' names are Carlisle and Esme. In my opinion, I should be in a more difficult Spanish class. I hope that I can.)_

The teacher stared in awe for a moment before she found her voice again, "Alright, um, class dismissed. Kaelyn, ¿puedo hablar contigo por un minuto por favor? _(can I talk to you for a minute please?)_

I nodded and waited for the rest of the class to leave. I stood up and walked to the front of the room. The teacher and I talked and decided that during class the next day, I would take a placement test to see what level Spanish I should be in. I agreed and then left for my last class of the day--gym. This would have been horrible, but Carlisle had told the school that I was not to participate in gym due to horrible asthma. I was to have a study hall in the high school instead.

I sighed as I walked into the high school classroom. I was prepared to deal with a room of unwelcoming upperclassmen, but I was pleasantly surprised. As soon as I walked in, I noticed Alice's scent in the room. I scanned the room quickly and found her reading a book on the ground in the corner. She didn't look up, but I knew she had seen me because she was grinning widely. I walked over and sat down on the ground next to her.

"Pretty daring to just sit down next to a high schooler, don't you think?" Alice teased.

"Oh shut up," I mumbled as I pulled out my notebook and quickly finished my homework for the rest of the day. "Well that was fun," I muttered sarcastically as I finished.

Alice smiled apologetically, "I know, and it doesn't really get more entertaining."

I sighed and laid down on the ground. I put my head in Alice's lap and closed my eyes, pretending to sleep. She held her book in one hand and kept reading as she played with my hair with her other hand. Finally the bell rang and we raced out of the room and out to the cars. Once we were all there, we piled into the cars and hurried home.

This dull pattern continued, the only difference was that I got moved up to the highest level of Spanish. The seniors in the class were not very welcoming, but soon the rest of my siblings tested out of there Spanish classes and we all ended up in Spanish class together. The teacher learned to ignore us and we all just chatted in Spanish in a back corner of the room. Spanish and lunch were the highlights of my day. The rest remained a dull pattern. The staring boy, Jake was his name, continued to stare, though not quite as much. I ignored him though, he simply fit into the dull pattern that was school.


	10. Appologizing

**A/N: so sorry I've been gone for so long. I got a new computer a while ago and kind of lost the story in the transition. Don't know how fast updates will come (it depends on my schedule), but comments always help :)**

* * *

10. Apologizing

So far we had endured two months of school. It was pretty much the same every day, but we tried to make it as interesting as possible for each other. At nights, I found new ways to keep myself entertained without hanging out with Edward. I wrote a song on the piano, read hundreds of books, hunted, and spent time with Carlisle at the hospital when he had the night shift. I was developing quite a high tolerance for blood as long as there wasn't too much, he even let me help with some cases when no one was around to see. Because of my new-found forms of night entertainment, my bitterness towards Bella disappeared completely. Our relationship still remained awkward though. I still owed her an apology, and she was always a little tense around me.

My chance to make it up to her came before school one day. We were all hanging out in the parking lot as we usually did. I wandered over to the river that passed by our school, I watched it for a while then went back to reading my book on the bank of the river. About ten minutes later, I looked up from my book to see the rest of my siblings had scattered as well. Alice and Rosalie were by the cars chatting and the boys had walked off to quietly mock their least favorite teacher. I noticed Bella walking towards the river bank a few yards downriver from where I was. She was being followed by Tony, my little stalker boy.

That boy was so annoying. He followed me everywhere and was completely in love. I hated it. Apparently, he had now fallen in love with Bella. She was trying to get away from him, but he was following her. He definitely could not take a hint. He noticed me standing a few yards away and began to look between the two of us, as if trying to decide which one he loved more. I rolled my eyes and Bella looked at me pleadingly. I tried to think of a way to distract him and I came up with an idea that amused me. It would be more entertaining than school at least, I grinned slightly.

I pretended to go back to reading my book while I watched Tony out of the corner of my eye. As soon as he looked back over towards me, I pretended to slip off of the rock I was standing on and into the river.

"Tony help!" I screamed as I fell in.

I felt myself being pulled under and dragged downriver. I held my breath, water in my lungs wouldn't affect me, but it was uncomfortable. I saw Tony run away from Bella instantly to go get help and I held back a smile, trying to keep up the drowning charade. I floated past where they had been standing and I felt two strong hands pull me out of the water. I looked up to see Emmett standing waist deep in the river pulling me out.

"I'm not gonna ask," he whispered as he held me close and climbed out of the river. "Act cold," he told me quietly as students and teachers ran over to us looking panicked.

I heard his teeth chattering and I made mine chatter as well. I curled up close to him and made myself shiver as I heard the commotion of adults shouting orders at students. They sent all the students to their classrooms and brought me and Emmett to the nurses office. It was winter so the water had been very cold, any human who fell in would be in great danger of going into shock or getting hypothermia. Someone called an ambulance for us and we were wrapped in blankets as soon as we got inside. I realized that falling in the river may have been a mistake to due the drama it was causing, but it was a nice change from the average boring school day so I didn't really care.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later and we were rushed into it. The EMT's tried to pull me away from Emmett but I pretended to start crying and clung to him, refusing to let go. They gave up and figured I wouldn't die between school and the hospital. We got to the hospital and they brought us into the emergency room. Again, I refused to let anyone touch me. I screamed any time any of the nurses came close, so they moved us to our own room in order to stop frightening other patients. A nurse walked in and tried to reason with me.

Emmett held up a hand to stop her, "I'm Emmett Cullen, and this is my sister Kaelyn. Could you please get Dr. Cullen for us?" He used his most charming voice possible and it took the nurse a moment to recover.

"Oh! Of course! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were Dr. Cullen's children," she stood up and turned to leave the room just as Carlisle walked into the room.

"Nurse Hamilton, I see you've met my children," Carlisle smiled sweetly. "I'll take it from here, thank you." He gently ushered her out and she left without a word as Carlisle closed the door behind her.

Emmett and I immediately dropped the charade and I smiled innocently, "Hi daddy."

Carlisle smiled slightly, "Hi Kaelyn. So, which one of you would like to explain this to me?"

Emmett shrugged, "Don't look at me, I have no idea what was going on."

I smiled weakly and told them both the story. I finished and waited, expecting to get in trouble.

Carlisle just nodded, "Alright. Well, no harm done."

He went to get us some dry clothes and blankets. We changed and he wrapped me in the dry blankets as he explained that I would have to keep up the charade a little longer. Emmett laughed at me and I glared at him. He hadn't gone all the way into the water and hadn't been in as long, so it would make sense that he was warm again. I, on the other hand, had been fully submerged for a few minutes and would still be cold.

I sighed and pulled the blankets tight around myself as Carlisle picked me up. We walked out of the room and Emmett followed us. Carlisle walked up to the nurses' station and waited for one of the nurses to look up.

"Oh, hello Dr. Cullen!" One of the nurses looked surprised when she noticed us. She looked at me then back at Carlisle questioningly.

He smiled kindly at her, "My daughter fell in a river earlier today. She's alright though, but I think I'm going to take her home and keep an eye on her for a while. Will you tell Dr. Sanchez that I've left please? He can page me if he needs me."

The nurse nodded and we walked out to the car. Carlisle put me in the back seat and I shook off all of the blankets as Emmett climbed into the front.

Emmett smiled mischievously, "Do I get to go home too, or do I have to go back to school?"

Carlisle laughed, "You can do whatever you want."

Emmett did a small happy dance in the front seat and laughed.

"Freak," I mumbled playfully.

"Hey now, I'm not the one who fell in a river," he teased.

I shrugged, "At least it got Tony away from Bella."

Both Emmett and Carlisle nodded in agreement and we were all silent for the rest of the way home. As soon as we got there I left the blankets in the car and ran inside. I went to the family room and curled up on the couch. I pointed at the cabinet where we kept the movies and picked one out. I moved it into the DVD player as Emmett walked in and sat down on the couch next to me. He and I spent the rest of the day watching movies and chatting.

I heard the front door open and knew it was the rest of my siblings coming home from school, but I didn't look up from the movie I was watching. Suddenly, I felt a pile of books fall into my lap.

"Your homework. If you're feeling up to it," I heard Edward say sarcastically as he playfully smacked my head.

I looked as pitiful as I could and pouted, "Hey I'm sick and injured, be nice."

"Oh whatever," Edward rolled his eyes and smiled as he walked away.

Bella turned to follow Edward as he walked away. I reached out and touched her arm, "Bella..."

Her eyes widened as she turned to look at me. "I'm sorry," I told her, "for the way I've treated you so far. I've been childish and I'm sorry."

Bella smiled warmly at me for the first time since I had known her, and I saw Edward turn and smile too. Bella nodded slightly and she and Edward went upstairs.

I took my pile of homework to the dining room and sat down to do it all. I finished math and Spanish first, then moved on to social studies. I opened my folder and saw there was a new sheet on top—we had a project. I rolled my eyes and read what we had to do. I groaned as I read the sheet: My Family History Project. My family didn't have a history... well, not one that I could do a project about. This should get interesting.


	11. A Quiet Life

11. A Quiet Life

For once, our life was relatively free of drama. Bella and I were no longer tense together. We still weren't quite as close as sisters, but we were definitely becoming friends. School dragged on as usual, and I kept putting off that family project. When the project was assigned, we had three weeks to complete it.

"Oh dang," I mumbled at about midnight when I realized I had eight hours to finish the whole project... at least I didn't need sleep.

I paced around the first floor of the house, thinking about the project. Since all of my siblings were "adopted," my teacher asked me to write about all of my siblings' pasts. Which wouldn't really work, since none of us had a past. I wasn't sure what kinds of stories they had told other people, so I didn't want to make anything up in case the stories conflicted. All of my siblings were busy now so I couldn't really ask for their help—not that they'd want to help me with my stupid project anyway.

I continued to grumble quietly and pace around for about an hour. I paced until I walked passed the stairs. Suddenly, I felt two strong hands lift me off the ground. I yelped in surprise—I hadn't even noticed that Edward was standing there.

"Hey, Squirt. What on earth are you doing?" He was trying not to smile.

I sighed and pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of my pocket that explained the project and showed it to him.

He read it and then nodded, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's do it!"

We sat down in the dining room and began to work on the project. We began making up stories for each of our siblings. We started with each other. I made up a story for Edward and he made one up for me. We started making up really crazy stories for each other and we were laughing the whole time. Slowly the rest of the family came in and sat with us around the dining room table. We spent the whole night together making up crazy stories about each others' pasts. Finally at about 7 am we came up with a believable story for each of us. I put the project together in 10 minutes and we piled into the cars and headed off to school.

We got to school and I headed for my social studies class. A few other students shared their families' stories, then it was my turn. I stood up, read my paper to the class, and sat back down. The entire class erupted into applause. I giggled, apparently a family of bored vampires is capable of writing a really entertaining story.

Suddenly, everyone wanted to be my friend. I was slightly horrified. What happened to their human instincts that told them to stay away from me? No one talked to me all year, and now suddenly I was the coolest kid in the whole middle school. I did my best to avoid them, and said little to any of them—I didn't really like people, and I hated having my entire class follow me.

At lunch time, I took the long way to the cafeteria in order to ditch 5 or 6 of my new followers. I sighed as I got to the cafeteria and three boys from my class starting walking with me.

"Where do you want to sit, Kaelyn?" One of them asked cheerfully.

"Um," I mumbled, "I dunno..."

I scanned the cafeteria looking for my siblings and I saw Edward and Bella sitting by the window.

_Help me!_ I thought to Edward. He immediately turned in my direction, stared for a second, then started laughing.

I growled, too low for the boys to hear. Even though Edward didn't stop laughing, I knew he could hear because Bella turned towards me with wide eyes. Bella looked at Edward and rolled her eyes. She got up and walked over to me.

"Excuse me boys," Bella flashed her sweetest smile at the boys standing behind me, "I need to borrow Kaelyn from you. We have some urgent family matters to discuss. She'll see you later, boys."

The three boys just stared at her in awe and nodded. With that, Bella took my arm and led me back to the table where Edward had recovered, but was still stifling giggles.

_I'll deal with you when we get home!_ I thought angrily at him.

"Thanks, Bella. I really appreciate it," I smiled at her as I set down my tray on the table.

Bella sat down, pulled me onto her lap, and gave me a hug, "Any time Kaelie. After all, you are my little sister."

I grinned and hugged her back.

"So, how'd your project go?" Emmett asked as he and the rest of my siblings sat down.

I rolled my eyes, "You don't wanna know. Well, you probably do want to know, but you'll make fun of me so I don't want to tell you."

"Alrighty then..." Emmett looked confused. Bella and I just laughed and went back to poking our food to keep up the charade that we actually ate.

The day dragged on seemingly without end. My classmates still tried to be my friend but they slowly began to lose interest when I ignored them all. Finally, the end of the day came and we could leave. It was a nice day, not sunny of course (or else we would have stayed home), but it was still rather bright out. I put my backpack in Edward's car and told him I'd walk home. All three of my sisters decided to walk home too.

So the boys took our two cars home and we set off walking along the road towards home. While we were still in view of the school, we pulled our jackets closed tight and acted cold. It was, after all, fall in Alaska and the humans thought it was cold today. We relaxed once we were a safe distance from the school and from the highway and began to cut through the woods towards home.

When we were about halfway there, we heard something move ahead of us. The four of us tensed, ready to attack anything that came out of the bush. What came stumbling out of the bush had us howling with laughter. It was a tiny yellow lab puppy. It looked weak and could hardly stand. As soon as it saw us, it started whimpering. It was one of the saddest sounds I had ever heard. I slowly walked over and picked it up. It cowered in my arms and whimpered more. My sisters watched as I cuddled the puppy gently. Slowly, the puppy calmed down and actually fell asleep in my arms.

I looked up at my big sisters with wide eyes, "Can I keep it? Please? Pretty please?" I begged them.

Rosalie shrugged, "It's not up to us, Kaelie. You'll have to ask Carlisle."

"Okay!" I turned and ran as fast as I could the whole way home, cradling the puppy gently the whole time. I had never wanted anything more in the world than to keep this puppy—I just hoped Carlisle and Esme would let me.

* * *

**A/N: so the dog has a name in the next chapter, but I need your help. I don't know what to name it. Please review with name suggestions and I'll pick one at random. (Your chance to be a part of the story! and I'm not just fishing for reviews... I really don't know what to name the dog, I promise...) Thanks for your help!**


End file.
